Holidays aren't Perfect
by Imnotcrazy-really
Summary: The holidays of four people are filled with sex, angst, and drama! Needless to say their holidays are not perfect. C'est la Vie. Itasasu Kisaita Sasunaru Angst, Lemon, Noncon PWP.
1. Thanksgiving

This was written on Thanksgiving but at first I was not going to post it but then decided because I was going to continue it and not leave it a one shot that I would put it up.. Yeah that's why it's a Thanksgiving fic around Christmas. The next one will be on Christmas Eve )

Warnings: It is rated NC-17 for Incest (Itasasu duh) and rape there is some mild drug usage.

------

Sasuke stared across the table in mild disgust. Food covered every surface. It had arrived not too long ago in a stream of fangirls. Most of it was still hot and smelled pleasing enough but Sasuke cringed at the thought of eating it. If he could have turned it away he would but they had been persistent and he really hadn't had the mental strength to deal with them. Why he had placed it out on the table he was not sure of either, nostalgia he supposed. Before it was a happy occasion, the entire family got together. Sasuke sat down as grief washed over him. He rested his elbows on the table burying his hands in his palms and tried to forget but images flooded his mind.

"Having a good time foolish little brother?" The voice was deep and calm with only the tiniest hint of amusement.

Sasuke jumped becoming aware of the presence behind him cursing his own stupidity. The voice was standing so close behind him that Sasuke could almost feel the warmth of another body on his back. He tense recognizing the deep melody and taunting over tones of his brother's voice. A hand reached into his field of vision and flicked a finger through a nearby pan of mashed potatoes. Sasuke followed it back to the mouth turning to face the cause of all his pain and suffering or so long. There was something vaguely sinister about the way Itachi was staring at him as he licked the white creamy substance off his finger.

"This is terrible." There was a lilt to his voice that made Sasuke shudder. He wasn't quite sure what it was.

He shook himself out of the daze he had been mesmerized into. It was unfortunate but he had been caught off guard. The nearest weapon was several yards away. He weighed his options. Finally after seconds of consideration blind panic won out and Sasuke whirled around to grab for the nearest thing that he could possibly use against Itachi. Disappointingly what Sasuke grabbed first was a drumstick waiting for him on the plate Sakura had fixed for him. In the force of the moment and the swing of momentum he did not become aware of that fact until he had already flung the turkey at Itachi. What had seemed like a good idea at the time backfired on him.

Itachi merely sidestepped the meaty appendage. With deft movements he grabbed Sasuke's outstretched arm in an iron grip. Just as Sasuke began to conceptualize a retaliation Itachi's other arm darted out from under his cloak and wrapped around his sibling's hips. Using both arms he pulled the boy to him clutching him to his chest. For a brief second Sasuke considered several courses of action but finally he wasn't really sure how to react. Sasuke's mind froze. On one hand it felt so good to be held by someone, especially his beloved elder brother, on the other he was being hugged by the deranged killer of his entire clan. Itachi looked down at him his eyes oddly emotion filled. There was silence for a beat and when Itachi did speak his voice was low and held an edge of seduction.

"Miss me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to make a snide remark but only a scoffing sound came out. Itachi pressed forward with his hips nudging him with an unnatural bulge. Sasuke's face flew up and his eyes met Itachi's in horror.

"What do you think you are doing? Sick fucking murderer, I'll kill you." Venom raced through the words and Sasuke pushed against him with all his strength.

It was no use his brother held him fast then did the unexpected and threw him back onto the table. Sasuke allowed himself only a second to wince as a serving dish jabbed him in the shoulder before he rolled onto his stomach and scrambled away. He needed to get to his feet. Fight; do something, anything he needed to prove he was strong. The table wobbled at the violent motion then fell away from Itachi dumping Sasuke and everything else onto the floor in a heap. The turkey rolled somewhere mashed potatoes and vegetables splattered across the floor, gravy splattered across his face. He lay stunned for only a second but it was enough.

Chuckling with no inflection Itachi knelt next to him. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and ripped it tearing it over his head. Sasuke got to his hands and knees shuffling away quickly startled by his brother's sudden strange action. With a squelch and a thud he slipped and fell onto his face. He heard another chuckle. Humiliation raced through him and he made an attempt to get up. His brother was on him in an instant rolling him onto his back. Itachi knelt between Sasuke's slender thighs and formed rapid hand seals then grabbed both of his wrists and forced them together. Chakra flowed over his hands binding them together. For a second he stared, stupefied, and then looked up at Itachi with the same horror.

Itachi caressed his cheek softly and Sasuke flinched away from the contact. As Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously Sasuke noted the deep black color. He frowned slightly puzzled at the lack of crimson. It had been a very long time since he had seen his brother's true eye color. Sasuke stared into them captivated by their dark depth. Two pale fingers ran across his lips then between them sliding across his teeth. In an attempt to struggle away before the digits could slip into his mouth he managed to turn his head away but his brother caught his neck gripping it harshly. The pale man above him smiled a deranged turn of lips. The fingers pried his mouth open and Sasuke felt a small pill deposited in his mouth with a jolt of panic. He tried to spit it out but Itachi's finger receded and clamped his hand over his mouth. Sasuke tried not to swallow the pill, hoping to spit it out at his next opportunity, but it dissolved rapidly and his heart raced.

"There." Itachi smirked at him his hands drifted down to the hem of his cream shorts. With a single motion he ripped one leg pushing them down the other leg to pool at Sasuke's knee. Sasuke let out a startled cry and managed wiggle away gaining a couple of inches of ground which only facilitated Itachi grabbing his underwear and ripping it off him. Kicking out at Itachi, Sasuke thrashed wildly trying to get up or away.

"You pedophile rapist fucker! Get away from." Sasuke's screams where effectively cut short when Itachi lunged forward and his lips crashed against his younger brother. Repulsion raced through him and Sasuke clamped his mouth shut. One of Itachi's hands slid from his shoulder to cup his chin and a thumb pried his lips apart. His tongue slipped in the opening the tip rubbing first against Sasuke's lips then the entire slimy appendage slipped in.

Sasuke's eyes widened as something metal ran over his lips. Startled he bit down on both intrusive appendages. Itachi gasped and glared at Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke's hair and thrust his thigh into Sasuke's groin. Sasuke unclenched his teeth with a grunt. Itachi pulled back looking murderous.

"What's wrong baby brother?"

Sasuke stared in horrified rapture as Itachi opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue seductively rolling the piercing with his teeth. Sasuke could not stop himself it was mesmerizing in its repulsiveness. He averted his eyes when Itachi retracted his tongue and turned his lips into a twisted grin.

"You don't like it?"

Itachi bent and ran the little metal ball over Sasuke's shoulder. The younger Uchiha shuddered and tried to squirm away.

"No! You sick bastard! Get the fuck off me!" His voice held the slightest edge of panic now and he hated himself for it. Itachi gripped his shoulders pushing him down raising himself to his knees.

Itachi grinned wickedly and toyed with the piercing making it click against his teeth. He bent and began flicking his tongue over Sasuke's stomach. The farther down he worked the more Sasuke writhed tugging against his captor who had taken a firm grip on his wrists. His vision blurred and his world spun. Sasuke felt the strength drain from him. Renewing the vigor of his struggling fear gripped him with the discovery that he could do little to control his limbs. With an internal scream he went limp. Itachi raised his head and chuckled at the look of terror he found in Sasuke's coal eyes.

"Feeling it now Sasuke?" Itachi licked his lips and Sasuke whimpered.

Itachi bent his head and dipped between his sibling's legs his long hair trailed over Sasuke's smooth thighs tickling them. Sasuke twitched as unexpected warmth surrounded the end of his flaccid cock. A skillful tongue ran over the head the blunt metal of the piercing ran across his slit and pushed against his urethral hole.

"No!" His voice caught with the effort to speak and his head spun as blood rushed rapidly to his hardening penis.

Itachi's mouth engulfed his shaft slowly exploring every inch with his tongue as he went stopping periodically to apply sudden suction. He used to bar through his tongue to his full advantage pressing it against Sasuke's shaft for increase friction. Sasuke quivered under the unfamiliar feeling. He tried to squirm, escape, and not feel the waves of pleasure washing over him but he was held captive in his own body unable to move.

He tried to concentrate on something else to stave off the inevitable but Itachi returned his attentions to his head applying forceful suction while lapping at the top rhythmically. It was too much for Sasuke sensations boiled over and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He came with a shout shooting his load into his brother's waiting mouth. Pleasure tingled through him and tears long unshed poured from his eyes. The orgasm faded leaving him mortified and shaking. Itachi's head raised, a victorious smirk plastered on his face. Cum stained the corners of his mouth and the hated tongue reached out and licked it off languidly.

"Whore, you came so fast I didn't even get a chance to enjoy it. I guess I'll just have to punish you for it."

Sasuke wanted to curl up and die as Itachi laughed at the thought. Managing to move his hands, he tried to claw the ground, desperate to escape, but his fingers found no purchase on the hardwood smeared with mashed potatoes. His motor skills failed him once again and he ceased movement. Itachi held his hips fast and lapped up some of the gravy and other food particles smeared across his chest. Without warning Itachi bit savagely into the flat plane of his stomach causing Sasuke to cry out in aguish. The sting ebbed as Itachi released his flesh and slid up his body bringing them face to face. There was a harsh grating and squelching as his knees drug through the mess of stoneware and food that littered the floor around them. He purred contentedly looking down at Sasuke with predatory eyes. They glittered in the dim light.

"You taste so good little brother. If I had known I would have eaten you a long time ago." Itachi licked his lips. "What to do next?"

A cry cut off in Sasuke's throat as the tip of a finger invaded him quickly followed by the rest of it. It didn't hurt as much as stretch him uncomfortably. The second finger followed the first with very little time for him to adjust. He thrust the digits harshly in Sasuke. Pain accompanied this manageable but none the less uncomfortable and humiliating.

Sasuke screamed as another finger slid its way after the first two. The third finger soon joined the other two in their harsh rhythm. Sasuke managed to wiggle and Itachi rested his free arm on his chest holding the younger down. They exchanged glares and Itachi curled his fingers sharply in punishment. He managed to force his fourth finger into Sasuke stuffed hole. Hot tears slid down his face independently and Sasuke unsuccessfully choked back a shuddering sob. Sasuke tried to pretend that he wasn't crying and that it didn't hurt that badly by turning his face away. Itachi leaned forward pushing Sasuke to meet him. He pressed their cheeks together.

"Be glad I'm doing this at all." Itachi breathed against his ear. He pressed his clothed crotch into Sasuke's with a groan.

"Do you want to see what you're being prepared for slut?" Itachi's goaded rubbing his erection aggressively against him. He pulled back rising to his knees.

Itachi released Sasuke and brought his hand to his pants pausing there to grin at Sasuke. He looked insane with that sick smirk on his face. There was something about the triumphant look on Itachi's face that told him that this was something that his brother had waited for, for a very long time. Looking was the last thing he wanted to do, he didn't want to give his brother that kind of satisfaction. He wanted to turn away but he could do no more than stare and wait for whatever his brother had planned. Slowly Itachi pulled the zipper down revealing to Sasuke that he was not wearing any underwear. His erection sprang out from its confinement and Itachi ran a hand idly over it moaning quietly at his ministrations and the look on Sasuke's face.

Itachi was large. He was not sure if he would call it huge, Sasuke's frame of reference was limited, but he was big enough to be impressive and imposing. That was, however, not what Sasuke was staring at. Itachi was pierced there too. A ring ran through the head of his penis, thick triple wired rings encircled his penis just below the head at the base and around the balls. The entire thing glittered menacingly like the obscene jewelry that it was. Sasuke's felt a tingle run over his skin and real fear rushed through him. He whimpered and his shoulders twitched with the effort of trying to escape. He managed to roll onto his stomach before Itachi pounced on him pushing him into the ground pressing that thing into his backside.

"Scared little brother? Think you can't handle it? That's really a shame."

Itachi was laughing at him trying to get a rise out of him but he was right. He was afraid. Tears welled in Sasuke's eyes and he glared at the floor remaining silent not trusting himself to speak. Itachi lifted his hips and rubbed the ring attached to the head of his penis against his entrance tauntingly. Reality hit Sasuke and he began to cry in earnest. Itachi shoved his shoulders to the ground and entered him in a single thrust. Sasuke screamed until he had no more breath then began coughing, sobs retched from him as hole tore at the violent intrusion. Blood trickled from him and ran down his leg. Itachi shoved himself in to the hilt with a satisfied grunt. It was an odd painful feeling, being filled. He felt stretched beyond conception. With a wince he felt the solid metal of Itachi's crude piercings pressed up against his ass. Itachi shifted and he cried out as the metal tip press against his inner walls. It was unlike any kind of pain he had felt before and Sasuke began begging in a cracked sobbing voice, for it to stop, go away, and not be real, anything but more. It was humiliating, demeaning but he didn't care.

Itachi's breath came in ragged gasps. He pulled out and thrust back in relishing in the way the rings pulled on his cock as he forced his way in. A moan purred past his lips and he began driving into Sasuke with a steady rhythm. He had used no lubricant so until his penis became coated with blood it was tight and dry. The velvety passage clenched around him periodically inciting moans of ecstasy. Sasuke stopped babbling and digressed to simply whimpering. The position he was less than comfortable, he was twisted at odd angles, but the pain began to blend together. He tried to move his head but the effects of the drug and the ruthless force in which Itachi held him kept his face to the floor. With each thrust it was ground into the mess of food littered around them.

Sasuke's conscious wavered, his vision blurred and he went slack. Itachi's thrust lost their consistency and became more erratic. With a final moan of completion Itachi came his back bowing and his fingers gripping Sasuke harshly bruising pale flesh. Sasuke flinched as hot liquid poured into him and down his thighs. Itachi remained inside him panting briefly before pulling out and dropping him into a heap. Sasuke lay where he fell and closed his eyes trying to block everything out.

Itachi stood shakily and pulled his pants up. The sound of the zipper echoed through the deep quiet. Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at the dark figure above him blurred by liquid pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"I hate you." Sasuke's voice swam with emotion and tears began running down his dirty face. Rage filled him but he could do nothing. His battered body would not respond. He could do no more than lay there in a drug induced pile.

Itachi looked over from where he was attempting to wipe off his clothes and chucked mirthlessly. He strode over and kicked Sasuke harshly onto his back. It hurt and Itachi's foot pressed restrictively on his chest but Sasuke was beyond cries of pain or resistance he laid where he had been pushed and stared at the ceiling with empty eyes. Itachi leaned over and grabbed his matted hair forcing him to face him eye to eye.

"Prove it." They stared into each other's eyes for a long while. Sasuke yearned to strike him but remained still knowing the futility of retaliation. Itachi smirked and released Sasuke with a chuckle and walked calmly to the door. "Happy Thanksgiving little brother."

With that he left, engulfing the room in silence until a small sob sounded. Sasuke cried until hysteria set in and he began laughing uncontrollably. Laughter gave way to more tears and Sasuke soon passed out.

He hated holidays.

------

laughs There really is nothing wrong with me. coughs xD well good bad or indifferent I live on reviews so leave your mark!


	2. Christmas

Chapter 2 yes it is multi chapter and will have more after this one.

Warnings go in the order of fluff/angst and some fisting, toy usage, and hand jobs to wrap it up!

Pairings for this chapter: Kisaita Sasunaru

Rating: Umm? R? Nothing too heavy…

Wow, failure, this is not only rather mediocre but several days late (2 actually 3 if you count that I had wanted it out on Christmas Eve…) but alas family gatherings and the WORST case of writers block delayed its creation and posting… I will try my hardest in the future to get my fics done in time… this being particularly important since I am working with a specific day and theme (Don't listen to me I lie… I am a terrible procrastinator and will rarely hit a deadline.) It begins with a rather pathetic attempt at Sasunaru fluff and progresses to equally pathetic attempt at Kisaita smut… If you were seeking Itasasu I apologize gimme a couple days D I know I know enough of me right? ) on with it! The beginning italics are a flash back btw.

Hugs to Mar-Mar for beta'ing! I apologize for the inevitable writer's angst and mind torment I put you through. ) Much appreciation!

_-----_

_When __Sasuke's eyes flickere__d as he drifted slowly into consciousness. I__t __was light __out.__ It took__ him a second to figure out that it was not the sunlight that filtered through his curtain shining directly on his face nor was it the sharp pain that started in his ass and shot up his spine that had roused him. It wasn't even the fact that he was laying in sludge or that he could barely __breathe__ as foo__d had permeated his nostrils or that strain and__ dehydration had dried out his throat but the pounding noise__ that he couldn't quite identify.__ Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to concentrate over the throbbing of his head. __Someone was knocking on his door, not politely either. He shifted trying to ignore the protesting of his stiff muscles.__Dimly he__ could__ hear someone shouting. _

_"Teme__-__- __get__ out-__- or-__-__ coming in." The speech was broken and muffled by the ringing in his ears__ and the thick doorway of the Uchiha manor__ Sasuke felt so very vulnerable. Naked and dirty he felt exposed violated in the worse possible way he felt just how his elder brother claimed he was, weak. __ He__ managed to get to his feet and scramble a few feet before his legs gave out and he slipped falling to his knees.__ Exhausted he leaned against the still over turned table__ His mind was a tangle of snarled thoughts but one stood clear__ he could not let anyone see him like this. After last night his pride was already shattered __and__Sasuke was not__ really__ sure if it could take another blow. A bout of nausea hit him and his vision swam as__ his__ body threatened to pass out once again.__ A resounding bang echo into his ears and Sasuke started his stomach giving a particularly nasty lurch.__ The meager contents of his stomach hit the floor just as f__ootsteps approached the__ door way. The voice of his team mate burst through the semi quiet of the house._

_"Sasuke?"__ Shock and panic laced his name.__ "What happened? Are you sick? Were you attacked? Why are you naked?" The questions came out in almost a single breath. His loud mouthed team mate's __voice grated on his mind cause his head to throb plaintively. _

_He took a minute to wipe__ the drool from the corner of his mouth__before glancing__ up __to stare unintentionally__ straight into Naruto's eyes__. The look in those clear blue orbs would be stuck in his mind forever__, the horror, shock, pity__ He lowered his head and allowed dark bangs to fall into his face shielding __the look of shame, defeat and the tears that were forming rapidly threatening to break into hysteria_

_Why did he have to be so pathetic?_

_-------- _

The snow had finally stopped after falling softly for the past hour. It was collected in fluffy drifts reflecting the light of the soft moon beams that managed to filter through the rapidly disappearing clouds, magnifying it and causing everything to be well illuminated. A small dark boy jogged through town enjoying the relative quiet that snow seemed to magically cover the earth with. Sasuke had stayed out late again to avoid festivities and social niceties that were seemingly required at this time. Mainly he had been avoiding Sakura whose motherly instincts had initiated due to his heightened despondency after _the attack_. He hated it, he was certainly not a child and he liked to lull himself into the illusion that nothing had happened. Sasuke would not give his brother the satisfaction of letting it bother him. Pure rage would do him no good and would only lead to the irrational. The damaged boy channeled his hate into determination. The next time they met things would be different.

In an effort to clear his mind of the cloudy mess of hatred it was slowly becoming he concentrated instead on the minimal effort it took to jog through the streets and the brisk wind that was created and frosted his cheeks into a pleasant burn. He felt a pang on disappointment as he neared the structure barely identifiable under a thick blanket of snow as his home. Even though he lived at this address he could barely stand to be in it for very long. It held too many scaring memories. There were several times where he had been urged to move but had remained in the accursed building considering relocation as an admission of his fear and weakness. Sasuke stood at the foot of the stairs for several minutes allowing the snow that had collected on his shoulders and head to melt before working up the courage to go in. Finally Sasuke shook himself and dashed up to the door.

Stuffing his cold hands in his pockets he searched for his key. Standing idle allowed the cold to permeate his cloth and seep into his otherwise ill insulated body so he began to jig in place to increase blood flow as he inserted the key. Sasuke allowed a slight chuckle in slight amusement at the futility of locks. Such things meant nothing in the shinobi world. They had done nothing to help him over a month ago. He closed his eyes cursing himself for thinking of it again. The psychiatrist he was being _forced_to see told him that it was supposed to be healing but to Sasuke it just hurt like hell. That was the kind of thing that he preferred to forget.

As Sasuke pushed the door open he was assaulted by the heavy odor of the holiday season. The smell of freshly cooked dinner and the heady smell of pine and cinnamon rushed into his senses.. He clenched the door knob quivering as memories brought on by the savory smells of the meal flooded him, blinding pain, his face sliding through the muck on the floor, the soft panting for his brother in his ear. A poorly suppressed whimper escaped his throat and he fought the urge to sink to his knees. How could someone do that to another person. Managing to take deep shuddering breaths to stay calm he remind himself that his brother wasn't human and that it didn't matter. Next time they met he would kill the bastard slaughter him like animal he was. Somehow even clinging to that fact he was still afraid. Sasuke's body tensed further as he caught the faintest crunch of a foot step behind him.

He spun ready to fight for his life only to have his eyes assaulted by a blob of orange against a white background. It was then he realized that he was on the verge of crying. Tears welled in his eyes obscuring his vision. Sasuke's heart fluttered wildly with the rush of adrenaline and the panic of letting another human being see him like this. Spinning away he swiped his hand roughly across his eyes only succeeding in smearing the tears across his face. He remained silent for a second trying to regain his composure. After a deep breath Sasuke acknowledged his teammate's presence.

"What do you want Naruto?" His voice was softer than he would have liked but held the indifference he strived for. Sasuke reassured himself that he could do this. He was not _weak_.

"Sakura said she let herself in and cooked you dinner. I told her that it wasn't a good idea because-" The voice trailed off then picked back up just as Sasuke was sure he had fled. "I came to see if you were alright. Besides, it was lonely being alone on a day like today." The blonde speaker chuckled and Sasuke could almost envision his accompanying smile, warm, open and _fake_. Naruto's voice was low as well laden with false cheer. Sasuke hated it when the idiot was like this. Why did everyone have to treat him like he was something fragile? Couldn't they see he was fine? With pent up rage he slammed the door open not caring as it hit the wall with a resounding bang. He stalked in and began unraveling his scarf a frown plastered on his face. The steps creaked as Naruto crept onto the porch. Sasuke retreated inside the entry and he could hear the other boy follow him into the house.

"Who said you could come in?" The brunette threw his coat in the direction of the hanger. He bent over and began unbuckling his shoes cursing their complexity wishing bitterly that he could simply kick them off and stalk into the depth of his living quarters.

"You left the door open." Naruto's voice continued in its low cadence and he found himself missing the loud idiot. Sasuke straightened and glanced in the direction of the door. So he had. Feigning indifference he turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"If you are going to barge in at least have enough courtesy to shut the door behind you."

Sasuke trudged into the kitchen. Completely ignoring the festive decorations and the totally unappealing diner that lay out on the table he immediately crossed to the fridge to extract a bottle of water. Just as he took his first swig he heard his only slightly unwelcome house guest tramping down the short hall to join him in the kitchen. He watched the other male enter the light of the kitchen with mild curiosity. Naruto cast a furtive and worried glance at the food on the table.

"Sakura, she means well. She just wanted you to have a happy Christmas. I don't think that she was thinking about last time-"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke quickly steered the conversation away from incessant ramblings on topics that he had no particular interest in discussing.

"I got you something." Naruto swung the pack he was wearing off his shoulder and plopped it on the table shaking snow onto the surface and floor. Sasuke watched him rummage around dispassionately.

"I didn't get you anything." The raven haired boy kept his tone blunt but his innate curiosity had a hold of him. It would be nice to get a gift from someone who wasn't a fan girl. Finally the tan teen pulled out a brightly wrapped red box. Naruto offered it to him with a slight chuckle.

"It isn't much."

Sasuke said nothing. He took the medium sized box and unwrapped it carefully. As he pulled back the paper and saw the labeling his eyes melted. Somehow he managed a sneer.

"Ursatonkachi, I don't even like ramen."

Naruto chuckled again. The sound held real warmth and Sasuke found himself craving more.

"I eat ramen every day. Maybe that's why I'm so much stronger than you." Naruto punctuated his sentence with a smug smirk.

Sasuke looked at the package of instant noodles then shot him an icy glare patented by his clan. He remained silent leaving his frigid look open for very limited interpretation. Walking over to the counter he began to rip open the plastic casing.

"Do you want some?" Even though the answer to the question was obvious Sasuke felt the need to say it to fill the silence. He grabbed a freshly washed pan and began filling it with water before the blonde even spoke. Naruto laughed.

"Hell yeah! Make it two." He held his arm out in the 'peace' sign. Another chuckle then more silence.

"Hey Sasuke I've been thinking." Naruto's voice cut through the silence that had up till then been filled only with the sound of Sasuke heating water. Sasuke arched a brow and cast a sideways glance at him.

"Oh?" Intentionally Sasuke pitched his voice so that it held question with underlying sarcasm. Naruto fumed for a second before continuing, not cowed by Sasuke's berating of his intelligence.

"I was thinking-" He exaggerated these words for emphasis. "That, uh, maybe you would want to keep more ramen around the house from now on."

Sasuke's brow rose higher. He wasn't entirely sure where the idiot was going with this or if he had a point at all. "Why would I want to do that?"

"So that when I start coming over more I'll have something to eat." Naruto had inhaled and spewed out the words, stringing the entire sentence into one barely recognizable slur.

"And why are you assuming that you will be coming over more?"Sasuke's curiosity was defiantly piqued now.

"Because I thought that maybe we could, um, be, like, a couple and do couple things." Naruto's face had darkened to an attractive shade of pink. Sasuke stared at the other boy blankly.

"It's just that, I like you Sasuke. I have for a long time. I wasn't going to say anything." He looked down sheepishly. "You've just been so distant lately. I was afraid of losing you."

Sasuke's mind froze and for a second he stood there obsidian eyes open wide his mind racing. His team mate had been acting strange ever since he had found him almost a month ago. Spinning, Sasuke clenched the edge of the sink. Somehow it made sense. They were best friends; the thought of attraction wasn't foreign to him. The Uchiha wanted to return the feeling, he did but every time he tried to feel something, anything he was left with a void and empty emotions. He glanced up at Naruto's reflection in the dark window in front of him. The other man looked worried but expectantly hopeful. He shuffled his feet.

"You don't have to say anything right now I mean-"Sasuke cut him off quickly.

"I like you too Naruto." The words came out choked. Sasuke wished he believed himself. A slight relief filled chuckle came from behind him. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke's back hugging the slightly taller boy to him tighter. Sasuke stiffened instinctually. There was a warm puff of breath on his ear as Naruto rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Naruto's whisper held genuine happiness.

Hesitantly Sasuke rested his hands on the pair around his waist and leaned into the embrace. For the first time in a very long time Sasuke was glad for the closeness and warmth of another human being.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

------------

Itachi could hear carolers outside the window of the dingy inn and wished for the hundredth time their death but felt no particular drive to administer it himself. He pressed his face into the scraggly pillow before flipping onto his back to glare at the ceiling. Usually he was patient, very patient, to the extent of stoicism, but now he was horny and slightly angry. Over four weeks Kisame had refused to fuck him, even touch him, but this morning he could tell. His partner had cracked. The large man had more of a sex drive than Itachi did even with the younger male in his sexual prime. Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and was frankly amazed he had remained chaste this long. Whacking off just wasn't enough for the man, he was usually insatiable.

Itachi guessed he had a reason to be angry. Returning smelling like sex was usually reason for a lover to be angry with another. It should, however, have counted in his favor that he was honest, blunt in fact, about it. He also guessed that Kisame didn't see the genius in his latest plan to make his brother hate him.

Perking up slightly he listened to the faint footsteps approach the door hopefully. Itachi's heart fluttered and he heard his partner enter the small room despite Kisame's efforts to remain silent. A small smile played across his face that lingered for a moment before ruby sharingan eyes narrowed predatorily.

"Itachi." A deep husky voice filled the room that sent inward shudders down Itachi's spin causing his already firm cock to harden further. The simple word rolled across the room and was filled intention and promise.

Languidly he rolled over allowing himself to sprawl carelessly across the bed unabashedly naked. Kisame's eyes glittered with lust as they raked the pale form contrasted on dark sheets. The younger man stared at him expectantly. Itachi allowed the smile to turn his lips again and began stroking his member to full hardness, seducing the shark-like man deliberately.

"Yes?" His voice had taken on a low passionate tenor suppressing the underlying frustration. Kisame grinned baring his pointed teeth.

"It's time to wake up bitch." Itachi did not respond to the title as he did in public with a frigid glare but groaned and stroked himself faster. The shark man's breath hitched and he began crossing the room slowly enjoying the show. One last slick sound and Itachi stopped fisting himself with a little moan not wanting to cum prematurely.

With cat like grace Itachi rose to his hands and knees to sit at the edge of the bed. He licked his lips allowing the blunt metal head of stud through his tongue to click along his teeth. They met in a clash of lips. Itachi's hands came up to grab the front of Kisame's clothing leaning into the kiss. The fervent kiss continued Kisame quickly dominating and exploring Itachi's mouth. Itachi moaned as saliva trailed down his chin. Big rough hands found his hips and caressed the satiny skin there. One wrapped around to the small of his back the other slide up his chest. It sought out his nipples and pinched roughly twisting slightly for added effect. Itachi pulled back and gave a little cry of delight.

Kisame grabbed his lips again and gave his ass a little squeeze. In a moment of suppressed tension Itachi groaned into the kiss biting down onto the tender lower lip of the other man. Kisame growled at him. Leaning in for another wild kiss Itachi tasted a subtle hint of blood and sake. Wanting more he sucked on the swollen lip flicking it with his tongue. Finally Kisame grew impatient pulling away from the kiss he shoved Itachi onto his back. Kisame pulled a small tube from his pocket before joining Itachi on the edge of the bed.

"Get on all fours, now." Itachi scrambled to comply with the request quickly assuming the position elevating his ass just a little bit extra. He heard the wet sound of liquid contents being forced from a tube before a slick finger caressed the rim of his ass. Itachi bit his lip and waited. It was a rare occurrence that Kisame fingered him because he knew that Itachi loved it, teasing him got them both off. He had not been expecting it after this long of a hiatus, however, especially one concerning bad behavior. Itachi whined in protest at the wait and wiggled his hips begging his lover to continue. Kisame at first continued to torment Itachi breaching him with the tip of his finger then pulling out again. His other hand returned to stroking his nipples tweaking one lightly. Itachi pushed back pushed against him in irritation.

"Get on with it!" He finally snapped and turned glaring deep red eyes glazed slightly.

Kisame shove a single finger in and Itachi's dick jumped at the forceful sensation of penetration. Working the finger briefly, he wasted no time in administering a second finger pumping them ruthless. Itachi's eyes slid closed and he rolled his hips back against the digits. The next two fingers were inserted at the same time and Itachi's eyes flew open and he whimpered at the slight pain that accompanied this much stretching after a long period of nothing.

"You're so tight love, if I had known I would have waited this long in the past." Kisame bent to lick Itachi's back with his rough tongue. Searching fingers curled cruelly until they located his prostate. Itachi's fingers curled fisting the sheets. He bit his lip to suppress the noises from escaping. His breath had grown ragged and pre cum dripped from his aching cock. Kisame began rubbing that special bundle of nerves intentionally. Itachi moaned low in his throat as he allowed pleasure to cloud his brain. Unfortunately his perverse mind wandered to black hair and snowy skin, so like his own.

"Sasuke." His eyes flew open at the breathy whisper. Kisame released his cock and grabbed his hair pulling brutally. Itachi fully expected a blow and braced himself but one never came. With an extra tug Kisame simply glared daggers at him.

"Did you have fun with your brother? I bet you loved his ass you sick incestuous slut." Itachi grunted at the harsh hold on his hair and chose not to respond he knew that his lover was upset now. Kisame pulled his appendages out and Itachi whimpered at the loss. He pulled the dark hair back and leaned forward to press his lips to Itachi's ear nipping at the shell lightly.

"I got you a present, not that you really deserve it now." The blue hand released his hair allowing Itachi to return to his original position and fumbled its way into the bulky black cloak. The pale finger of his other hand slid their way down the abdomen of the silent man beneath him. Kisame grabbed Itachi's aching flesh and stroked his dick. With a sadistic grin he ran his thumb across the head spreading the sticky liquid there. He flicked the small ring, tugging on it lightly. Itachi's eyes fluttered closed and he rose into the touch. A soft chuckle escaped Kisame. He pulled a large cylindrical object out of his coat. Itachi had to gaze at it for a second before identifying it. His eyes widened slightly as he stared at a dildo of considerable length and girth.

"Do you know what his is?" Kisame releasing Itachi's throbbing shaft freeing his hands. He grabbed the discarded bottle of lubricant and squirted some onto the plastic object. Slowly and deliberately he spread the clear substance as if he would a real penis stroking it enticingly. Itachi licked his dry lips and nodded.

"Do you want it?" His tone was gentle yet taunting. Itachi whined at him nodding again.

He closed his eyes waiting for Kisame to penetrate him with the fake cock. His breath quickened with each second as suspense built. Finally Itachi grew impatient. He shifted so that he could look further back at what Kisame was planning.

"What-"His question was cut short by a low cry as he felt something smooth and bulbous caress his entrance. It circled the slick tight ring of muscles before breaching him slightly. Itachi thrust back against the intrusion causing it to slip in further. He moaned wantonly.

Onyx hair fell around his face as he dropped his chest to the bed to shove his ass higher. Through the veil Kisame could no longer see the flush of Itachi's cheeks of his hungry expressions. Kisame swatted Itachi's ass hard and he leaned into the sting. Grabbing a handful of the silk strands he yanked the Uchiha up relishing in the longing sound that emitted from the rough treatment.

"Stay on all fours you lazy whore." Kisame roughly shoved the rest of the dildo in it did nothing as a punishment as Itachi pushed back against it with the same force. Itachi could feel something tickle his thighs. He turned quizzically. At first he thought of blood then he identified them as red ribbons. The blue man grinned wickedly.

"It's very festive isn't it?" Itachi panted as the other man wiggled it causing the rough texture of the phallus to rub against his prostate. Kisame leaned forward to lick up his spine letting his razor sharp teeth brush the tender skin.

"It does tricks too."

Itachi's sharingan caught a glimpse of something in Kisame's hand before there was a soft click and the rod rammed in his swollen ass began to vibrate. He cried out unintentionally which was followed by a drawn out moan and his ass to clench instinctively. Itachi fell back to the bed at the surge of desire at the sudden foreign yet pleasurable sensation in his ass. After remembering the previous comment he rose back onto his hands panting heavily and shaking.

The hand not impaling Itachi grabbed his hips to steady his partner and control his ability to move in time with him. Itachi's breathing increased and with each plunge gasped in ecstasy. The intensity and timing slowed causing Itachi to glance back as his hip was released. Kisame had unbuttoned his cloak and was fiddling with his pants to pull out his huge cock. His uke gasped in appreciation and moved his butt attempting to get Kisame to stick his dick in instead of the plastic substitute.

"You think you deserve this you incestuous bitch?"fucker?" He stroked his engorged penis. Itachi moaned an affirmative and Kisame laughed. Continuing the fast pace he increased the

"No way, you have to earn this."

Kisame reached a hand around to grab Itachi's straining erection. He pulled on the piercings while teasing the head with his thumb. Using the pre-cum as lubricant he began stroking the member from base to head in time with his violation of Itachi's ass. In the heat of the moment Itachi could feel Kisame rubbing against his thigh dick grinding into him tauntingly. Lewd cries competed with each other reaching a fever pitch as Kisame bent in to graze his teeth over light skin.

It wasn't until Kisame sank his teeth into his shoulder savagely that he screamed in orgasm, coming all over Kisame's hand and the sheets below. His vision blurred and he saw white as he fell forward, limp arms unable to hold him up any longer. Shaking Itachi slumped onto his side breathing harshly. He made a slight noise of displeasure at the wet spot beneath him. As he made a move to rise he caught Kisame's eyes and froze under the intensity of his gaze. His eyes raked the naked blue form and his frantic hand caught Itachi's attention. A wave of arousal hit him and he fell back onto the pillows with a startled groan.

Kisame stoked himself with deft frenzy moaning vocally. Itachi watched the dark figure above him hunch in pleasure through heavily lidded eyes. The thick intrusion in his ass continued to vibrate with less intensity than before but it combined with the erotic show above him to return him to a half hard state regardless of the fact that he had just came. A slack expression slide onto Kisame's harsh features and Itachi's pulse fluttered knowing that the other man was close to his climax.

Kisame body tensed and he screamed his completion. Itachi moaned as hot cum splashed him covering his torso. Running a hand across his chest spreading Itachi groaned again and cast predatory eyes at Kisame.

"Fuck me." The tone of cool authority was in no way diminished by the breathiness of the words. Kisame almost complied but instead frowned at Itachi. Growing hard again he had to resist the urge to fuck the seductive ass into the mattress but the Uchiha was an undisciplined whore who needed to learn whose bitch he was. He slid off the bed onto shaky legs.

"Cock loving slut." It was a disdainful sentence but Kisame heard a little noise of pleasure and Itachi didn't refute the statement.

Throwing his discarded cloak back on, he couldn't help but watch the raven masturbate coyly on the bed. It took the last of his will power the blue man walked out leaving his partner flushed and horny. Just before the door swung shut Itachi could hear a faint. "Merry Christmas, Bitch."

------

Alright reviews are welcome and I hope to see you all New Years… hopefully sans the writer's block… that was a BITCH… C'est la Mort. (Too every person who gets the abstract irony of this I shall give an e-cookie… and before you say anything I know it is dumb and not funny. Also I know I am weird.)


	3. New Years

In summary Sasuke attends a New Year's party with Naruto and gets a little something in his drink which turns him into the dirty little whore we all know he is …. which leads me to my warnings… drug usage… I DO NOT CONDONE DATE RAPE… or rape but write it because it seems to fit with this pairing… other than that nothing out of the ordinary

Yeah this one is late... again… I was really unmotivated for this section for some reason and busy. I do have a life that demands my attention, sorry. Oh well, enjoy!

Oh yeah Unbeta'd sorry… she was busy too. I'll get on that ASAP!

Also it has perspective changes so every time there is a story break there is a perspective change.

Milling around Sasuke was seriously regretting the decision to attend this party. He had told himself that the look on Naruto's face was enough to put up with anything but now he was thinking that he had been wrong. Sasuke had never been very social able preferring to concentrate on revenge rather than spend time with people. As a result he had never gotten used to being around people so crowds made him uneasy. It wasn't that he was paranoid but the confined space and constant noise made it impossible for him to keep track of his environment.

Lights flashed colors swirled and spun with the music; the constant movement toyed with his senses making him dizzy. Naruto had claimed to be going for a drink but had not returned. For all Naruto claimed that they would have so much fun together Sasuke had seen very little of him. He was beginning to think that he would never listen to Naruto again. Sasuke had been staying to the outskirts avoiding the teeming dance floor hoping that his boyfriend would reappear. He hoped to persuade Naruto to leave.

After several minutes of pacing Sasuke decided to search his companion out he began to push his way through the crowd tentatively at first but growing more aggressive as he found that in crowds unless compelled to do otherwise they tended to move as a united front using their numbers as brute force . Not five steps in a girl bumped into him laughing hysterically her drink collided with his chest. Sticky liquid splashed onto him seeping into his shirt. Jumping backwards he ran into another person was shoved roughly forward. People continued to bounce him around and by the time he got his bearings back the party had sifted and there was no memory of the jarring encounter. Just a bewildered Sasuke left standing with a cocktail running down his front.

Sasuke spotted an empty stool and lunged for it. Flinging himself down into the seat he leaned against the bar wearily. This entire front was soaked with an unpleasant smell. He made a half hearted attempt to wipe it off but only succeeded in making it worse. The man behind the bar finished talking to a pack of girls giggling furiously and drifted to stand in front of him.

"What'll it be?"

Sasuke started as he realized the question was posed to him. He glanced at the rows of bottles not really reading the labels. Alcohol didn't appeal to him. There was something about a dulling of his senses that didn't sound entertaining to Sasuke.

"Water?" He queried hopefully. The bartender gave him a disparaging look but after assessing his state of disrepair and apparent displeasure sighed. He rummaged around procuring a glass he filled it from one of the taps. Plunking a glass of clear lightly bubbling liquid in front of him he gave a weak smile.

"Closest thing we got."

Not particularly caring what it was Sasuke simply wanted to be done with the exchange. After some digging in his pocket he procured a wad of bills which he threw down on the bar top with mumbled thanks. The bartender took the money grinning now and moved on. Sasuke grabbed his new beverage and decided to try the men's room in the hopes that Naruto may have gotten held up there.

Itachi wove his way through the crowd ignoring the noise and hustle. It hadn't been hard to relieve himself of Kisame. His partner had become very trusting, often letting his guard drop. He sensed that in spite of this he became less trusting requiring information constantly as to his condition and proposed whereabouts. When he had gone to Sasori he was pleasantly surprised when the puppet master asked nothing in the way of explanation simply handed over the requested substance with a mumbled warning as to the hazards of its use. Clutching the small clear vial in his hand he smiled to himself.

Spotting his little brother at the bar he smirked and positioned himself where he wouldn't be seen but could keep an eye on his prey. He was particularly satisfied when Sasuke obtained a drink. That made his goal easier. Stalking him slowly as he made his way to the bathroom Itachi formulated a plan in his mind.

He waited until Sasuke was in the lavatory and waited a brief second before slipping in after him. Melting into the crowd he waited for Sasuke to place the drink down. Slowly he unscrewed the cap to the bottle he crept closer. Using the skills he had acquired through years of refinement he slipped in next to Sasuke tipped the entire contents of the bottle into his drink, non alcoholic he was pleased to note, and vanished before his younger brother had the opportunity to turn. With a self satisfied smirk he excited the room to wait.

Sasuke entered the bathroom to find it just as crowded as the rest of the bar. With some force and pushing Sasuke manage to make his way to a sink. With a sigh he placed his drink down. He slashed some water on his face wiping the excess off on a paper towel but soon he found his efforts futile. It was really only damp now, the offending liquid had already sunk in. not too caught up with distress he threw the paper towels away and resigned himself to being wet.

A man made his way to the faucet next to him stumbling clumsily nearly knocking his drink over. Sasuke saved his drink on principle. In turning to glare a warning at the offending individual he found that the man had already melded into the crowd and there was no one next to him. A little shake to clear the paranoia and he made his way to the door to continue his search for Naruto.

Once outside the confines of the bathroom the noise level increase and Sasuke took swig of the soft drink in his hand out of apprehension. The sweet taste was heavy and unpleasant on his tongue but not bad. It had a particular bite and salty after taste. Sasuke took another nervous gulp.

At first he was annoyed wandering the crowd in an agitated state but slowly things didn't seem to matter as much as a dreamy sensation washed over Sasuke. The beat began to sink into him and he began to sway in tune. Floaty and light Sasuke moved with the crowd. The flashing lights captivated him and he found himself spinning in an attempt to follow them. Stumbling he collided with the chest of a man. It was so warm safe and a pleasurable sensation quivered through him as their bodies slid against one another. He began moving against the man's body seducing him wordlessly into a dance.

Feeling his already stiff cock hardening in response to Sasuke's lithe body writhing against his Itachi was compelled to succumb to his brother's gyrations. The two brother's movements soon became no more than a weak excuse to politely hump each other in public. Itachi perked up slightly as the long awaited countdown began. He pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss just as the confetti exploded above them. Sasuke whimpered and submitted allowing Itachi to dominate his mouth. Moaning Itachi broke the kiss pulling back his hands slid to Sasuke's ass gripping it firmly. He used that as leverage to pick his brother's small frame up effortlessly.

The younger raven responded with a whine and wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist grinding into him wantonly. Itachi moaned and carried him to the edge of the dance floor and up a short flight of stairs. Before the party had begun he had talked with the owner of the club and secured a room where they wouldn't be disturbed in the floor above the bar. He barely got the door unlocked as Sasuke had latched onto his neck and was alternatively nibbling and sucking. The sensation was driving him wild. Finally he managed the door entered and shut it quickly. He pried the boy from his body and tossed him onto the grungy bed. Eyeing Sasuke hungrily Itachi removed his cloak and tossed it aside carelessly.

Sasuke hit the sheets still giggling hysterically. His laughter soon turned to keening cries of excitement as the man began to divest him of his clothes. The figure managed to strip his pants and underwear off before Sasuke launched himself at his chest. Straddling his hips Sasuke began to fumblingly rip apart the buttons to the man's shirt. He leaned forward to whisper into the other man's ear but he thrust his hips up pressing his obscene bulge against the cleft of his ass and whatever Sasuke might have said was forgotten, lost in the heat and the almost-painful pleasure and the _want_. His tongue darted out in an even rhythm as he moved down the toned body, his finger tips grazing into the waistband of his partner's pants. Sasuke pull him down for a kiss and the enigma let him, their lips met mine eagerly, Sasuke's hands moving to cup his face.

"I want you," Sasuke whispered against his lips, his hands finding his shirt again, clutching at it with aching fingers. He slid lower to the zipper of his partner's jeans unzipping them slowly. Revealing his dripping sex Sasuke gasped at it running a finger across the head collecting pre cum before sucking it off enthusiastically. Sasuke moaned at the taste and began pumping the member with his other hand lightly to encourage more to come out.

Sasuke delighted in the moan that he made as he presses upwards into his loosely-curled fist. There was something funny about the shape of the man's member. Glancing down briefly he fondled the odd metal accoutrements adorning his erect cock. Almost contemplatively he played with the ring at the tip glancing up as the man growled. Sasuke saw for the first time through his haze glittering red orbs staring down at him intensely. For a second his heart fluttered wildly in his chest almost as if in panic his mind raced for something to correlate with the new unfounded fear but long thin fingers danced along his side. They slid across his chest to torment his nipple brushing it lightly then pinching harshly.

"Suck it. Bring me off with that pretty little mouth." The voice was deep and breathy Sasuke mewled at the smooth sound in his ear and the brief nip to his earlobe. Trepidation fled from his mind and Sasuke groaned rubbing himself against him. Their burgeoning erections met and both men moaned their appreciation.

Sasuke slithered down and the man spread his legs. He began tentatively licking the tip fondling the ring there before moving down further to lick the underside. Lavishing the entire shaft with his tongue he enjoyed the texture and feel of it under his tongue. Almost cautiously he took the head into his mouth and began to suck. This was something new to him but the man's low noises of what he believed to be appreciation encouraged him. Sasuke took as much as he could into his mouth and grabbed the excess with both hands stroking it firmly. Using his mouth and tongue he alternatively applied suction and continued his exploration of the man's cock. He used his teeth hesitantly and pulled lightly at the metal at the base of the penis. If the loud groan was anything to go by the man liked it so Sasuke that briefly before lowering his mouth to try and see how much he could get in his mouth.

Itachi opened his mouth to encourage Sasuke, but all that emitted from his parted lips was a groan as he took all of his length into his mouth and throat, past his gag reflex, and he could not think past the haze of pleasure Sasuke pushed him into. Every now and then his teeth would scrape gently down the length, or the tip of his tongue would dip into the slit, each ministration was driving Itachi wild. He began to focus his attention on the head applying forceful suction which had Itachi shooting his load with a startled cry. Briefly he lay back to enjoy the euphoria before glancing down at Sasuke who was cleaning the surplus semen from his fingers. Pearly essence dribbled from the corners of his mouth as he gazed up at Itachi with dazed lust filled eyes. Itachi found his cock returning to a half hard state at that single image.

Impatiently he grabbed the boy throwing him violently onto his back. Grabbing both of his hands he pinned them above Sasuke's head Itachi settled between his legs. He stroked himself rapidly bringing himself to full arousal and spreading the saliva and pre cum. Sasuke screamed as he filled his hole in a single thrust. Pain or pleasure, it didn't matter to Itachi all he could think about was the exquisite heat that encased his penis.

"Always so tight," he hissed, pulling back, thrusting in again more roughly this time. "So fucking perfect."

He released his hands in favor of hooking one of Sasuke's knees with his elbow and shoving it forward for easier access allowing him to slip in deeper. He sighed with bliss and used his free hand to control Sasuke's hip before beginning a punishing rhythm. Sasuke's reluctant cried of protest soon became screams of rapture and Itachi smirked.

Moans and cries resonating from his constantly open mouth. Sasuke lost himself in the sheer ecstasy of the hot rod pumping in him. The man's strokes were hard and fast but Sasuke couldn't help but beg for more. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and twisted the sheets under his hands into knots. Sasuke opened his mouth to scream a name but his voice died in a half sob as he came, cum spurting painfully from his throbbing cock drenching them both in hot liquid. Keening cried escaped him as he clenched around the man's cock his whole body quivering as the wave of pleasure washed over him. Mutedly he heard the man on top of him grunt in satisfaction. There was a warm rush inside him as he came and continued thrusting a few more times, emptying himself completely. He groaned sliding his flaccid member out of the younger man's spent body.

Shakily the man immediately rose and slid off the bed. Sasuke lay sprawled across the sheets. His entire body felt heavy. Slowly his breathing calmed and his heart rate dropped he stared dimly at the black silhouette of a man moving about the room before his eyelids fluttered closed and he lost consciousness.

It briefly occurred to Itachi that he should be concerned but then dismissed the thought. If he wasn't strong enough to survive this then he lacked the strength to ever beat him and so his life was pointless anyway. Without finishing restoring his clothing to order he left. Not looking back feeling very satisfied.

His head hurt. It had started dimly but now it rose more and more into the forefront of his mind. His eyes wavered opening before drifting shut again. Sasuke's entire body felt weary and sore. Tentatively he reopened his eyes. He was in a bed he had never seen before. Slowly he raised himself to his elbows as he was lying on his stomach. Wiping drool from the corner of his mouth he groaned at the stiffness of his joints and the sticky slightly crusted substance that he seemed to be covered with. He surveyed the room and found it to be bare except for the bed and a rickety chair.

Light streamed through ratty curtains casting its beams across the bare floor. Sasuke squinted and rolled over in displeasure. His head continued to pound. A shudder of nausea swept through him and sent him scrambling out of bed. Instinct led him to the bathroom but not quite to the toilet falling onto the grimy linoleum floor Sasuke emptied the meager contents of his stomach. He coughed and collapsed managing to roll out of the way of his sick. Panting lightly his head began to pound again and all he wanted to do was roll over and die.

Sasuke tried to remember why he was there but his mind was blank. He had no memory of how or why he was there. All he remembered was noise bright lights and vague irritation. Climbing onto his feet his legs shook and he had to use the wall for support as he made his way back to the bed. After much fumbling he located the bare necessities of clothing, his shirt and pants. He failed to find his underwear but at that point he just wanted to be gone. His head spun and he nearly collapsed at the doorway but managed to clench the door knob. Leaning against the door he felt a wave of regret and revulsion at his own state. How would he face Naruto?

Clearing his mind and deciding to cross that bridge when he came to it Sasuke managed to stumble out the door and slide down the stairs. He made a half hearted attempt to creep for the door but there were several men cleaning to mess from the night before. One of them saw Sasuke trying to slink out. He smiled to Sasuke and greeted him with a little wave.

"Happy New Year, kid!" The words hit Sasuke and he began to cry.

So much for new beginnings.

Happy New Year!

Hope your 2008 is going better than Sasuke's! This was a little shorter than I would have liked but all and all for the writer's block that plagued me during its creation it turned out better than I had originally thought it would. Not much dialogue I know but one of them is like always silent and the other impaired…

Eh… I know one thing PWP like this is not supposed to go on this long it will probably die a sad death next time (not really!) See you Valentines!

Good bad indifferent leave your mark!


End file.
